A New World
by kayteemarie
Summary: Alex has been putting people in her paintings for fun. But recent issues rising at home and school cause Alex to use magic for personal gain, for an escape. A new World. Will Alex realise her ability and the effects before its to late?
1. Introduction Very Shory A NEW WORLD

"The icy wind blew through the lifeless branches, whispers lingered in the hollow mountains. Deep in the middle of no where stood a boy, a boy so out to prove to the world he was capable of so much, out to justify himself. That boy was JUSTIN RUSSO!" Alex and max burst into simultaneous laughter.

Justin gave a glare followed by an eyeroll, "See you may laugh and you may have had fun putting me into your little painting Alex but in the end I'm the one who won."

Alex gave the whatever expression she used so often, she knew what Justin was referring to but wasn't going to give him the gratification by asking him.

However Justin felt the need to do so anyway. "You see Alex, I was at peace, at one with the earth, no disturbances, free to practice magic even the most dangerous of spells because there was nobody there, especially you."

"Oh spells you mean like from east to west, this spell's no jest, wherever we roam send Justin to Rome" In an instant Justin had vanished. "Hmm, much better"


	2. Chapter 2

"Alex!" Alex twirled around to see her father stood in the doorway to the lair.

"Yes Daddy?" Alex slowly moved her hands to her hips and secretly placed her wand in the back pocket of her jeans.

"It was all Alex! I had nothing to do with this I swear." Max blurted out from the sofa before quickly standing up and walking out.

"MAX!"

Alex was left standing there staring at her dad. "Well no time to spare I best be off, you know studying to do and what not."

"Ha" Jerry couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. "As a matter of fact I do know you and I know that you and studying are never used in the same sentence, however I do know that you and grounded go quite nicely together."

In the same instant Justin appeared back in the lair soaking wet dripping from head to toe in water, he had a bad odour that smelt like sewage.

"Ewwww, dude it's time you took a bath." Alex laugh soon faded as she looked over at her dad who stood there clearly not impressed.

"You, your grounded. A week" Jerry said sternly

"But da-" Alex began to protest but was cut short. "Actually make that two weeks.." continued her father, turning his attention to Justin. "You, you go take a bath the stench is making my eyes water."

Alex sat lay on the sofa doing her usual Sunday morning ritual of thumb wrestling herself whilst there was plenty of chores she should be attending too.

"Alex!" a voiced yelled at her from the hallway. Alex was startled and jumped loosing to herself at thumb wrestling, letting out a little childish giggle she congratulated her other thumb on winning just as Harper entered the room.

"I worry about you…" Harper said cautiously sitting besides Alex.

Alex let out another giggle "Ha-ha thanks, so what brings you to the house of forbidden freedom." Alex asked whilst getting up and making her way to the fridge

"Actually this does" Harper handed Alex a poster for a new talent competition.

"And…." Alex responded un-enthusiastically.

"And I thought you could enter it, I've heard you singing your amazing and the winner gets to record a duet with Selena Gomez herself."

Alex looked down at the poster, as much as she hated people hearing her and even more hated people knowing she had a talent Alex admired Selena she was her inspiration and this was an amazing opportunity, a new start, an opening to a Whole New World.


	3. Chapter 3 Inspiration Out Of Sight

Alex lay face down on her bed typing away on her laptop, well that's what she had hoped would happen instead she lay there staring at the blank page in front of her.

"Come on Alex, be original!" Alex continued to star at the monitor before closing the lid to her laptop down and rolling over onto her back.

"Speechless for the first time big shocker!" Alex sat up and looked once more and the Flyer.

_Thursday 27__th__ May at the Julliard School of Performing Arts, Auditorium 3 at 1:30pm. Please come prepared. A-capella auditions only. Ages 13-21. _

Alex read those 2 lines over and over, before letting out a big sigh and heading off to the lair. Alex flicked frantically through the spell book the last thing she needed was to get caught using magic again.

"A-ha here it is…." Alex quickly tore the page from the book.

"Inspiration out of sight, now its time to shred some light" Alex recited the spell and at once was full of ideas, quickly reaching for her phone she started noting down songs, note after note the ideas just kept floating out. Alex found herself humming tunes as she typed, her mind writing the music as her fingers typed the lyrics.

Note: The next chapter will be up today like in the story i too have alot of inspiration lol. The next chapter will be a subchaper 3.2 as it is just going to contain the songs. Im going to have the music and me singing them too if your interested in having a look or taking a listen feel free. I'm no artist belive me but i feel like doing it and i have the flu so why not right?

So where am i going with this you ask? - My plan is for Alex of course to enter the talent contest but will she win? Will she duet with Selena? Well wait && see :)

Any Questions or Suggestions my AIM is - kayteegoesrawr

my email is -

feel free to contact me

.com/kayteemarie1808


End file.
